the truth revealed
by Thatguyacrossthestreet1
Summary: The world finds out Hercule is a fraud causing Videl to pay for the sins of her father, Gohan wants to help but Videl doesn't want him involved. Acknowledging someone's offer of help is just accepting you're broken but I learned nobody should have to go through pain alone- Gohan
1. Chapter 1

_**yes I know I'm meant to be writing that other story but I wanted to try to write a story from mainly if not only Gohan's point of view (btw have not started at all on a new chapter for Gohan's torture)**_

* * *

It had been 5 years since the day I had to fight my father's battle, yes five years ago I was the real defeater of cell, my name is Gohan and over these long five years a lot has happened.

After finally killing cell I thought we would wish my dad back but turns out an adventure in otherworld was more important than looking after his family, anyway shortly after cell's downfall this man Hercule Satan claimed that he "defeated" and I wish I did something because now it's too late the publics is too brainwashed by him. No one retaliated because it was my decision to make and I was just a grieving 11 year old boy i just wanted to be alone and didn't care about what was happening in the the course of a year I fell into a deep depression and would not leave my bed for anything, not even food it got to the point where my mom had to force into me. A few months passed and my mom started to gain weight which confused me as she didn't eat much and was an extremely physical person, my mom already knew what was going on but had my godmother Bulma come over and confirm it. Turns out my dad left one last present before leaving as my mother was pregnant and was now starting to show.

When the baby was born it turned out I had a new baby brother, he was named Goten and looked like a complete clone of my father a fact I didn't know how to feel about on one hand I was excited to have a little brother which was something I secretly always wanted and on the other I was still so hurt by my father.

For the first few months I didn't even talk to Goten, preferring to just stay in my room like did for the last year until one day when Goten was about four months old he crawled into my room while i slept and sat on the ground in front of my face waiting for me to wake up.

It was on that day when I woke up I started to talk and then eventually play and just spend the whole day with Goten, he was the reason I even got out of my bed and for a few years everything was peaceful and happy until Goten started bugging me to train him. Ever since cell i stopped training and fighting because all it did was remind me of the pain of watching everyone close to me die at one point or another so I just stopped.

My refusal to train annoyed my former mentor and trainer piccolo so much that he said if I gave up he wouldn't talk to me anymore but even in my questionable mind state at the time i was able to see right through his lie and after just two months piccolo returned to watching over me for underneath a tree outside my window.

My mother decided it was a good idea to tell a Goten stories of how I was the best fighter she ever saw and the strongest person on the planet, obviously a impressionable three year old who looked up to me decided he wanted to be as strong as I was. Unfortunately i wasn't able to say no for long as Goten managed to break me down and forced me to train him.

that was a year ago and now I'm 16, training Goten managed to inspire me to train so he would never have to fight a serious threat and I managed to regain the strength i had during the cell games and then a bit more at Vegeta is pretty much as strong as me but he hasn't found a trigger to unlock the second level of the Super Sayain transformation so he dubbed me his punching bag until he gets unlocks that level.

Today is the day I have been waiting waited for, Hercule pushed his luck too far basically spitting on my fathers memory and Bulma being his best friend since she was sixteen released satellite footage I didn't even know existed. and this footage clearly showed Hercule hiding while a golden haired boy get his arm mangled before engaging in a large scale attack that eventually killed cell.

The part that made me laugh was that the public rioted and demanded his life for the fraud he committed, you see over five years of being the "world saviour" gets a lot of money donations from cities and the general public.

Things like his mansion, cars, planes hell even his cloths were all free gifts for protecting the world, these things don't even include the money he made off brands of everything from toys to cereal.

The fact that the lies got him everything he has just added more fuel to the fire, eventually leading to his house being burned down and the public banning him from setting foot in the city even though there was no law preventing him from the city.

It's moments like this that make me believe in karma because now that the truth is out the man that stole my credit and disrespected everyone I love is forced to live outside the city named after him and can no longer earn any money because who would hire a man that would steal a kids credit for self gain.

Through all the chaos I decided I wanted to go out and meet people my age so I'm starting school next week, it will be interesting to say the least because the whole world is looking for me and i will be right under their nose in the frauds city that is now being renamed back to orange star city .

In one week I start a new adventure in the land of education, who knows maybe it will be great or it could be my worst nightmare.

* * *

_**So this was just an introduction and if people want more I will continue as i got this idea from a few writers and wanted to try my own version of a Hercules lie exposed story if any one has suggestions for either this story or my first one make sure to review and tell me.**_

_**if anyone wants to beta that would be really helpful cause if you can't tell I'm not exactly great at grammar and sometimes spelling.**_


	2. School is so much fun :)

_**yay new chapter this chapter is in Videl's pov but don't worry this is still a gohan centred story**_

* * *

**reviews:**

Hercile- I'm pretty sure that name was a typo but whatever you said make more so here it is :)

now we just need more of you people to review and then we can put more stuff here

* * *

I woke up hoping it was all just a dream but no, the world seems to hate me we still live in this little house outside the city not that there is anything wrong with a little house it's just that house means that my father really did lie to the world, really did steal from a little boy, he really did spit on the true heroes every day.

The city reclaimed everything that wasn't burned down except the money my dad made from his brands, even though people were only buying them because of what they thought he did the money was still technically legal so we still had money and would survive.

I was at least still allowed in the city though the people were not exactly nice not that I can blame them, any way I get out of bed to get ready for school after a shower and some breakfast I made myself because I still cant talk to him over what he did.

walking out the door I decided to walk instead of ride it was about a 20 minute walk but that was okay as it gives me time to think about how I will deal with school today thankfully I still have my two best friends but it's safe to say that no one else will look at me without glaring.

as I enter the school I see that I'm about twenty minutes early so I just go to home class and get out my schoolwork so I can start working before anyone is around to annoy me.

after twenty minutes of studying the rest of the class and teacher came through the door, after the usual teasing and general bull shit this class gives me I just continue working until I hear something interesting.

"class we have a new student joining us today" the teacher started 'huh it's unusual for someone to join halfway through the year' **(****A/N** **since its point of view I don't think I need to tell you who's thought this is) **"he achieved full scores on his entrance exams" the teacher continued a collective shout of "NERD!" 'ugh I'm surrounded by idiots' "come in son and introduce yourself" the teacher finally got to finish.

the next thing I saw was a muscular teen wearing jeans and white t-shirt "umm hi My name is son Gohan and I like martial arts and playing with my little brother" the boy now known as gohan told the class

'cool another martial artist and one that isn't a complete dick he must be smart if he got 100% on the test I'm so excited'

he actually decided to sit in front of me and every couple minutes I looked over his shoulder to se him doing advanced work with what looked like absolutely no effort at all. 'were still in home class seriously'

the bell finally rings and while the class is leaving I get shoved from behind making me fall into a wall "argh fuck" I shout out then out of nowhere I see a hand it's the new kid 'why's he offering to help me doesn't he know who I am' accepting his help I give him my hand and he lifts me up with no effort 'twice he has done something that he looks like he can do in his sleep'

"thanks" I mumble before I quickly walk out the door leaving him behind looking confused, walking to maths I see John **(lame I know but he isn't a main character and I'm too lazy to think of a good one) **and his little gang of misfits that like to harass me.

"Oh look it's the ex-princess of orange star high, you know guys the one who thought she was better than us because of her fathers lie she probably was in on" john stated looking smug "urgh I NEVER KNEW ABOUT IT AND I NEVER THOUGHT I WAS BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE OF IT YO ARE JUST AN ASSHOLE!" I shouted not thinking about it before I see his face twist into one of absolute rage he goes to swing his fist at me, I just close my eyes waiting for it to hit.

It doesn't

I open my eyes to see a hand wrapped around the fist, then I look up the arm to see the angry 'wait angry' face of Gohan "didn't your mother ever teach you to never raise a hand to a girl" he said before pulling john back by the arm and slamming his fist into johns face.

It knocked him out.

In one hit.

'What the fuck'

Gohan turns to the four friends of john and calmly gave them a choice "leave or I will leave you on the floor too" they didn't listen instead decided to rush Gohan.

He quickly blocked or dodged each hit and with very precise strikes broke or disconnected joints on all four of the friends and just like Gohan promised all four were on the ground groaning in agony.

Gohan turned around flashed me a smile before saying "are alright", "Gohan why did you help me you could of just went to class I don't deserve your help.

Looking at gohan I see his face in shock "what's your name?" He asks "Videl" I mumble wishing he would just take my advice and walk away, "Videl everyone has the right to defend themselves".

"Not me" mumbling again "v-" he tries to speak again but I stopped him I don't and you shouldn't of helped me now they will come for you" I say before running around the corner to class.

* * *

_**yay chapter two aww people so mean to little Videl remember review and I might upload quicker**_

_**if anyone wants to beta that would be really helpful cause if you can't tell I'm not exactly great at grammar and sometimes spelling.**_

_**I'm going to post a random question that you can feel free to answer todays: Is cereal a suitable meal for dinner my answer is yes but tell me yours.**_


	3. demanding, even your mother knows better

_**yay new chapter, I saw that I had a few people follow and 1 fav this story so I got motivated to continue**_

_**these people are awesome-vegetaisabadass (love the name), kakkrot yay Goku follows me and THANK YOU LISA vegetaisabadass is the one who faved this story**_

_**back to Gohan's point of view **_

* * *

**reviews:**

guest- ok I updated :)

now we just need more of you people to review and then we can put more stuff here

* * *

**last time on dragon ball z... yea right I wish.**

**"I don't and you shouldn't of helped me now they will come for you"**

* * *

I stood there dumfounded, 'what did she mean how can someone not deserve to defend themselves and who is going to come after me' suddenly I had a determined face on and walked to class 'let them come I will break each one'. Walking into class I discovered Videl and I must share most of our classes, because she is sitting up the back trying not to be noticed.

I decided to sit next to her because from what she says people constantly attack or insult her, as I sat down beside her she glared at me and mouthed "don't do it" but I chose screw everyone who cares and sat down.

As soon as I sat down her had slammed into the desk as if she couldn't believe I did that, I lowered my head down to the table mimicking her and then whispered "I'm not scared and neither are you we both know you could've handled that" her head suddenly jerked up and looked out the window like not making eye contact would erase what I just said.

Nothing much happened for an hour then until the bell rang I grabbed my bag and walked out to lunch secretly following Videl to see what would happen when just when I was thinking everything was fine a guy pushed Videl from behind and went to kick her in the ribs.

Just when I was about to jump in a guy with long blond hair came out of nowhere and hooked this bully in the face knocking him to the ground 'who is this guy' just then a few more people started to crowd around this blond.

'He isn't strong enough to win this' quickly I ran over to this kids side and got into a stance ready to fight if someone tried, the kid who saved Videl jerked his head to look at me "who the f-" th crowd seeing this kid loose focus ran forward.

'fucking hell' I grab the first guy by the arm and threw him into the two guys coming from behind, after he slammed into them a felt someone touching me turning to see what it was there was what looked like a steroid freak with his fist embedded in my cheek.

"uhh you mind this is sorta weird" I said thinking it would be nice to crack a joke before severely injuring this guy, everyone just stared at me 'time to end it' thinking it would be best to do this quickly i just gave him a light uppercut knocking him to the ground.

'wait a second where are teachers I've been in two fights now and not gotten into a single piece of trouble' returning to the fight once everyone saw their freak get dropped they grew a brain and ran.

"You. Follow." I say while pointing at Videl seeing her get up extremely nervous then she's followed by the weird blonde that sort of helped 'meh I'll get to find out why he's here'.

Instead of heading to the next class I walked us outside and over to a very old looking tree "sit." I say without even looking, they both look anxious as I sit for about five minutes not saying anything at all.

"Why" I finally decide to speak up. "w-what" Videl stuttered showing she still hasn't calmed down, "why just why, why are there people attaching you. Why don't you fight back. Why the fuck did this kid get into a fight he had no chance of winning." I ranted just letting all the confusion and anger that has building up since the day started.

All of a sudden Videl's face went hard and she got over her nerves "It's none of your damn business just leave it alone I didn't ask for your charity and I don't need it" Videl shouted in my face before stomping off, to most people they would decide if someone didn't want help there is no reason to get involved but I knew better I was in her position once and I know exactly how she's thinking at the moment. 'I was the same way Videl acknowledging someone's offer of help is just accepting you're broken but I learned nobody should have to go through pain alone.'

* * *

_**SON'S HOUSE**_

"What's the matter dear" I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by my mothers voice from behind my back "oh hey mum there's a kid at school who is getting bullied pretty badly, so much that they were physically ambushing this poor kid and I guess I just want to help"

"**Son Gohan, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO." **'Ah shit she knows me to much' "n-nothing mum I just said I want to help t-" I'm suddenly interrupted by my mothers fist slamming down on my head "**AH FU**uuudge" that hurt a lot but I was still smart enough to know never curse in front of son chi-chi.

"Don't ever lie to your mother, you seem to forget I raised you and more importantly know you would never let someone get hurt so **WHAT. DID. YOU. DO.**" my mother asked with a very threatening voice "u-uh you know just k-knocked some kids unconscious he-he" I mumbled out nervously

"ahhh you will never change Gohan you're exactly like your father never letting a single person be treated unfairly and impossible to stay mad at" she said with a slightly dreamy face, I didn't quit know how to react to that as I still hold a little bit of anger at my father not coming back but over the year it got so bad and the slowly dissipated. 'If anything im just mad he's not here to see his son go to school and watch his farewell present grow to become the most adorable kid ever a basic clone of Goku even the personality is a dead match.

"If you want to help Gohan get close to this kid become their friend and just give them a shoulder to cry on when they need you cant just demand to know imagine if we demanded you to just get over the cell games" my mother's words hit me harder than the little green pest that hosted those games I did exactly what my mother said.

"So what's this kid's name?" my mom asked "her name is Videl" I said not thinking much of it.

"A GIRL!" 'ahh shit should've saw that coming' I thought as my mother started daydreaming about how her baby's finally going give her grandchildren, 'well I can see this isn't going anywhere' I just went out to train goten befor dinner was ready.

* * *

_**yay chapter three chi-chi is nuts, remember to review. now time to explain I moved houses and apparently my new house just can't have internet so I used my phones internet to do this also I am horrible I didn't write at all since last time I uploaded sowwie :(**_

_**if anyone wants to beta that would be really helpful cause if you can't tell I'm not exactly great at grammar and sometimes spelling.**_

_**I'm going to post a random question that you can feel free to answer today's is: have you ever let a friend get bullied. my answer is no I have let people I don't know get picked on I just know better than to get involved but if a friend is get bullied physically or verbally I'm always by their side.**_


End file.
